


Unspoken

by Evillen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jim's POV, minor charachter's death, some violence and, probably, awful English.<br/>Was written as a Valentine's present.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's POV, minor charachter's death, some violence and, probably, awful English.  
> Was written as a Valentine's present.

It was Christmas! No, no, of course it wasn’t Christmas at the calendar, but it definitely felt like it. What could be more entertaining than blowing off a London Eye on a day, when all the happy couples went there to watch sunset and hold hands and all these disgusting stuff that ordinary people do. The city went to chaos in a blink, in a snap of my fingers, in a heartbeat. The wheel burned, the city burned, and the patches of fire were dancing in my eyes – in Sebastian’s eyes - as we stood at the rooftop, watching people underneath us bursting into flames, tears, screaming, running and praying. I laughed, looking at Seb and he smiled with the corners of his mouth.

“I have to admit it’s kinda beautiful, boss”. He said and I laughed, and I kept laughing until he dragged me into a kiss and whispered. “But I have something you’d love even more”. “Oh, now, do you? What could you possibly have that compares to this? ” I nodded at the chaos beneath us. I loved teasing him, loved how angry he became with me sometimes. It was like catching a tiger by the tail and pulling it. Sometimes he showed his teeth and claws, and it was worth anything; better than killings, drugs and almost as good as burning the city down.

“It’s a surprise”. He said, pulling away and walking to the stairs. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m done”. “Done with what?” Now, there was anger in my voice. Usually people were so predictable, even Moran, and I hated – and loved – when I couldn’t figure out what he was up to. “Laterz!” And he was gone, leaving me alone on the rooftop to watch people’s hopes, dreams and lives turn into an ashes with the bursting flames of ferris wheel of London.

And it was boring. Again. It’s not like I didn’t have anything to do, oh no, there was plenty of scheming, and planning, and even watching some news. “Such a tragedy happened on Valentine’s Day, blah-blah-blah”.  I lied on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, a bottle of Martini Dry in one hand and a cigarette with weed in the other.  One deep drag, another one… I exhaled smoke, listening to the noises coming from the shower. Seb was back for about an hour – covered in blood and smiling like an idiot; no, really, I’ve never seen him as happy and excited before. That made me even more curious and even more mad, because that bastard sneaked into the bathroom, carrying something with him, and it’s been more than 50 minutes he spent in there. I wondered what he could’ve been doing in the bathroom for that amount of time and the heat rushed through my body. I took another mouthful of sweet liquid and threw a cigarette somewhere at the floor.

Finally I heard the door opening and Sebastian coming in the room. His steps were quiet as usual. I glanced at him. He was wearing a black bathrobe I got him a few weeks ago, his hair was still wet, dripping water on the floor and he carried a small black bag. I wasn’t sure what I wanted more – to see what’s inside or to undo the bathrobe and feel his wet and hot skin under my hands. But I wasn’t going to do anything – Seb was enjoying himself too much to ruin this moment. It wouldn’t kill me if I let him play by his rules once in a while.

“What’s this?” I pointed at the bag, making my tone neutral and bored. I knew my face was emotionless now.

“Your present… Jim’. He paused and I raised an eyebrow. Sebastian didn’t say my name very often, preferring to use ‘boss’, ‘sir’ or ‘Moriarty’ – when he was angry. “Happy Valentine’s Day”.

He handed the bag to me and I took it, putting the bottle on the floor and sitting up.

“So romantic, Seb, so oooordinary, I’m disappointed in you”. I drawled.

Moran didn’t even blink, kneeling in front of me and placing his hands on top of my knees.

“Open it”. He breathed. “I promise, you won’t be disappointed”.

I shrugged and quickly opened the bag, looking inside. The first thing that I saw was a human heart. It was placed in a special medical kit, the one they use to keep an organs alive for a while. And it – was – still - beating. I gasped, opening the kit and taking the heart in my hands. It was beating slower now, it was dying. I hold a dying heart – a living heart - in my palms, and it felt like Heaven.

 “A heart? Ohhh, Sebs, you were right, I’m not disappointed”. I whispered, voice hoarse and shaking. Sebastian laughed.

“It’s not the best part of it, Jim”. He pointed at the videotape I hadn’t noticed before. “Guess, who’s hearts it is”.

I finally looked at him and his eyes were filled with the same insanity that I’ve seen in the mirror every day. I licked my lips, fascinated, and shook my head. My brilliant mind wasn’t working, it went blank and I loved and feared this sensation at the same time.

“Your one and only enemy”. Seb breathed into my lips, leaning for a kiss, and the moment he said it I knew exactly who he meant. Mycroft Holmes. I was holding the heart of Mycroft-fucking-Holmes in my hands. “Tape has a proof, and I bet you’ll enjoy it”. Seb didn’t speak anymore, because I kissed him, mashing our lips together, pushing my tongue into his mouth and moaning. He undid his robe and my trousers, pulling them down with one quick movement. He lifted me easily and sat on the couch, placing me on top, and he was hard and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing, biting, licking, and the heart was still beating, agonizing. Moran pressed himself to me, thrusting in, rough, and I screamed, biting his neck, feeling blood – his filled with excitement and adrenalin blood - on my tongue. He moved inside me, moved me, gripping my hips tight and digging his fingers into my skin, and I knew it hurt for him too, but that was what we both needed right now.

I moved up and down, finding a fast and oh-so-sweet rhythm and Moran moved his hand to my cock, stroking it, circling the head, growling and moaning and kissing me again and again. I squeezed the heart in my hand, feeling it dying, and hisses into Seb’s mouth “Now”. He rocked his hips, slamming into me, and came, pulsing and hot, never stops stroking me, and with the last beat of the heart I felt a splash of pleasure, and my mind went blank, and I collapsed on Sebastian, gasping, panting and whispering. “Seb-seb-seb-thank you-thank you-thank you”.

I knew there will be consequences to his actions, I knew that Sherlock would figure out who killed his dear brother and that there would be war.

There will be blood, and deaths, and games, and fire. Well, at least, I wouldn’t be bored anymore. I looked at Sebastian, smiling, watching him smile, and the unspoken words filled my eyes, when I leaned to kiss him.


End file.
